


【龙獒】Limerence

by Amaze



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaze/pseuds/Amaze
Summary: 生贺





	【龙獒】Limerence

圈地自萌:-D勿扰真人

请勿转载发表至任何公共平台

NC-17注意

继科生贺

 

 

“犯规了。”他声音喑哑，气息躁动，两人的距离实在有些近得过分，彼此的呼吸交缠在一起，他甚至可以清晰地看到马龙漆黑的眸子里暗涌的火光。

“即便如此，我也愿意以身犯险。”对方仍旧用低沉好听的音调念着台词，不知是有意还是无意，话音未落，舌尖轻轻地舔了一下唇角。这样的举动对于张继科来说无异于是一种撩拨，他伸手扯住了马龙的衣领，两人的胸膛紧密相贴，温软的唇舌在对方口中肆虐横行，像是一头饥肠辘辘的野兽，迫不及待地要将属于自己猎物吞噬殆尽。这个吻来得凶猛又激烈，舌尖被吮吻得发麻，却依然不知餍足地紧紧纠缠，潮湿的喘息声弥漫在空气里，衣料互相摩擦，欲望在理智的束缚下不断叫嚣，橘黄色的灯光渲染着暧昧不明的气氛，一切隐忍都显得灼热难耐。

张继科被压倒在床上，领带松松散散系着，衬衫的扣子被扯落了几颗，露出大片光洁的肌肤，马龙的手指覆上他的腰侧，低头在他的身上印下属于自己的痕迹。身体逐渐被打开，腰肢酥软，浅红的吻痕几乎遍布每一处，充满着浓浓的占有意味。肿胀的乳粒浸润着水光，蓬勃的巨物展露出主人按耐不住的渴望，张继科伸手勾住马龙的脖子，在他的耳边轻声呢喃着：“给我。”

衣物在粗暴的动作下尽数脱落，他们无所顾忌地贴合在一起。拥抱，亲吻，这些远远不够，还需要被其他东西给填满。

被进入的那一刻，心里有什么地方被彻彻底底地给嵌补上了，他由上往下，把对方更深地吞吃进去。内壁紧紧裹着对方，极其温存地容承着每一次挺入，他唤着马龙的名字，用温柔的目光执着地描摹着他的轮廓，似乎一辈子都看不够。

他们有些幼稚地牵着手，十指相扣，不管过去怎样，将来如何，这一生，都不会再放手了。

没有灯光，没有幕布，镜头之外的画面简简单单，煽情的台词在此刻显得无足轻重，今生拥有彼此，便足矣。

唯有和你的故事，是我此生不愿落幕的表演。

END


End file.
